


A day at the beach

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Cute Ending, Friendship, Gen, No Smut, Not a Love Story, Short & Sweet, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tommy and tubbo go to the beach to hangout! wholesome and friendship!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	A day at the beach

**Author's Note:**

> my first post here :0 any advice is welcome!!

Tommy was sitting on the sand while Tubbo was running around trying to catch a bird. Tommy was getting tired of watching Tubbo run so he sat down in the warm sand and looked at the ocean. Tommy could hear Tubbo giggle while he jumped and ran on the beach. Tubbo finally decided to give up and sit next to Tommy.  
¨Hey Tommy can I sit next to you?¨ Tubbo asked  
¨Go ahead.¨ Tommy replied 

Tubbo sat down on the cozy sand next to Tommy, Tommy pointed to a cloud in the sky.  
¨Tubbo look, that cloud is shaped like a dog.¨ Tommy said  
¨Oh! It does doesn't it.¨ Tubbo said while looking up at the cloud

Tubbo was getting quite tired so he laid down on the comfy sand. Tommy got startled but luckily Tubbo didn't notice. Tubbo yawned and started to fall asleep.  
¨Tommy I'm going to take a nap, I'm so sleepy.¨ tubbo said quietly  
Tommy responded ¨ Okay Tubbo, I'll wake you up when we need to leave.¨

Tubbo drifted off to sleep while Tommy watched the clouds, after a few minutes passed by Tommy turned his head to look at Tubbo, Tubbo moved quite a bit in his sleep which resulted in Tommy laughing quietly because Tubbo was all snug in the sand. A few seconds later Tubbo started to move again in his sleep and somehow managed to dig himself into the sand. Tommy giggled and decided to wake Tubbo up.  
“Tubbo wake up, you are covered in sand.” Tommy giggled  
“Huh? what? “ Tubbo said sleepily

Tubbo got up and shook off the sand then sat down again. Tommy looked back at the ocean to see the sun setting.  
“Hey look tubbo, The sun is so pretty,” Tommy said with a soft smile, “You know I’m really glad I met you, You are really fun to hang with.”  
Tubbo looked at the sun with soft eyes, “Tommy… You are the bestest friend I could ever have, wanna head back after the sun sets to play some good old Minecraft?”  
“You bet I do! Let's do some drugzz” Tommy said with a giggle :)


End file.
